<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Just Want To Forget by mondoburger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557152">I Just Want To Forget</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondoburger/pseuds/mondoburger'>mondoburger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Panic Attack, Slow Burn, Thunder and Lightning, Trauma, fear of thunder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondoburger/pseuds/mondoburger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime’s panic attack is triggered by the thunderstorm outside. Nagito sticks by his side the whole time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, komahina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Just Want To Forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this mentions abuse so if you’re triggered by that i really advise you to not read this!! i care about you!! :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hajime was having an okay afternoon with everybody in the dining hall. Today was the day after Peko and Mahiru died, so everybody was still grieving. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hey, it looks pretty friggin’ sunny out there. We should all go take a dip in the pool!” Akane suggested, seeing everybody’s gloomy faces. Sonia beamed. “That sounds delightful! I’ll go with you, Akane!” She said cheerfully. Kazuichi agreed to go immediately after that. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Soon enough, everybody agreed to go down to the pool and went to put on their swimsuits. A few minutes passed before everyone met up at the pool together. “Yahooo! Pool party!” Ibuki cheered happily. She ran and cannonballed into the pool, Nekomaru and Akane following her soon after. </p><p> </p><p>———————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Everybody was having a great time at the pool. Even the two who were grieving the most, Fuyuhiko and Hiyoko, were having fun. It made Hajime smile, a feeling in his gut was telling him everything was going to end up good in the end.</p><p>...Until he saw the grey clouds forming in the sky. “Oh no..” He mumbled, panic arising from within him. He was able to push it away and focus on having fun in the pool. Until he saw a flash of light from far away. Oh god. He wasn’t able to ready himself for the loud thunder he heard and whimpered audibly. Fuck, he hoped nobody heard.</p><p>Little did he know, Nagito has been swimming near him the whole time. He saw everything, but didn’t think he should bring it up just yet.</p><p>“D-did you guys h-h-hear that?” Mikan asked, voice quivering. Fuyuhiko nodded. “Yeah, we better get inside before we get electrocuted or some shit.” Hiyoko snorted. “Lightning isn’t gonna electrocute you, shit-for-brains!” She replied, annoyed.</p><p>Hajime wasted no time in getting inside the dining hall as fast as possible. He had to be out of the rain. He couldn’t bear to hear the sound of thunder anymore. Just as he was walking away, he saw another flash from the corner of his eye. He sprinted, trying to get to the door before the thunder came. To his dismay, the thunder roared loudly, making Hajime trip and fall onto his knees. “Ow...” He sniffled and tried to get up, hoping nobody saw. He tried to fight the tears forming in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Take a wild guess who saw </p><p> </p><p>Nagito quickly jumped out of the pool and ran over to Hajime. He reached a hand out to the shaking boy. “You okay?” His question was answered by a choked sob coming from Hajime. He grabbed Nagito’s hand and quickly ran away from him and into the dining hall. He heard another crack of thunder and fell onto his knees. He started uncontrollably sobbing. Why was he such a little baby? If *that* never happened on that particularly stormy day, he wouldn’t be affected by such a stupid little thing like thunder. </p><p>Nagito walked in after Hajime and saw the crying boy curled up into a ball on the floor. He sighed and squatted by him. “Hajime? Hajime, it’s going to be okay. You’re safe. Nothing’s going to happen.” Nagito tried reassuring Hajime. He carefully reached his hand out and started to stroke his hair, but Hajime flinched and curled into himself more. “G-get away... Please...” He begged. </p><p>Nagito was about to reply before he heard everybody else coming into the building. It wasn’t long before their chatter stopped and he could tell it was because of Hajime’s loud sobbing. Mikan walked over and asked Hajime if he was hurt. She made a big mistake reaching out and prying at his arm. Hajime yelled and sat up so he could back up into a corner. He started panicking more and pulled at his hair desperately. Nagito looked back at everyone and motioned for them to go upstairs. Thankfully everybody complied. Mikan apologized profusely, crying herself, before leaving. Nagito reassured her that it wasn’t her fault and she didn’t know.</p><p>After everybody was gone, Nagito stood up and walked over to Hajime. He sat down in front of him. A few minutes pass before Hajime’s breathing mostly evened out and he seemed calm enough to talk to. Another clap of thunder rang through their ears. Hajime whimpered again. Nagito sighed. “So it’s the thunder, huh?” Hajime slowly nodded. “I-I feel like a b-baby.” He told Nagito. “What? You’re not a baby, Hajime. Why do you feel like that?” Nagito replied, genuinely confused.</p><p>Hajime looked down. “It’s just.. l-little babies are scared of t-thunder. I’m a h-high schooler. Why can’t I j-just forget so I won’t have to be afraid? I just w-want to forget.” He replied, voice quivering. Nagito tilted his head. “Forget what? Forget about thunder?” Hajime sighed. “No, it’s just... something happened a long time ago, and every time I hear thunder, I have flashbacks about it and it makes me panic.” He explained.</p><p>Nagito nodded. “Oh.. so it’s a trauma thing? Did your parents do something?” He asked curiously. After a few moments, Hajime hesitantly nodded. “Oh... d-do you want to talk about it?” He asked reluctantly.</p><p>After a couple minutes of silence, Hajime spoke up. “When I was in middle school, m-my dad got in an accident one day and ended up d-dying. It was a really stormy day. I remember getting home from school and seeing my m-mother crying. I went over to her and she-“ Hajime gulped before continuing again. “Uh.. s-she slapped me across the face. I had no idea why. What did I do wrong? I didn’t even know about what happened to my dad yet. Then s-she got up and started kicking me really h-hard in the ribs. T-then after that, she left for a few hours. I was so relieved. B-but then she came back, drunk. She grabbed me a-and pulled off my p-pants and-“ Hajime was cut off by another clap of thunder and let out a choked sob. “I-I can’t.. I cant.. I cant-“ He repeated over and over. Nagito frowned. He put his arms out, motioning for Hajime to hug him. He didn’t want to do it himself, considering earlier. To his surprise, Hajime wrapped his arms around Nagito, sobbing onto his shirt. Nagito smiled and wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy. They stayed like that for a long while, probably a half hour, swaying back and forth in each other’s arms and Nagito rubbing Hajime’s back soothingly. </p><p>Once Hajime felt calm enough, he pulled away from Nagito. He hesitated on saying anything. He just stared into Nagito’s eyes. His eyes darted down to his soft lips. Fuck- you just bawled your eyes out and now you’re fantasizing about kissing this guy? Nagito must’ve noticed and brought his hand up to Hajime’s cheek, staring deeply into his red-stained eyes. Hajime could tell he was blushing profusely. He sighed and brought his own hand up to Nagito’s face and kissed him. It was impulsive and sloppy, but passionate nonetheless. Once they pulled away, Nagito smiled. “Wow, I was not expecting that, Hajime.” He brought his hand up and rubbed at his neck. Hajime blushed again. “Ah- sorry. I’m just- it was on impulse. I’m so sorry!” He apologized. He was shut up by Nagito leaning in and kissing him again, less sloppy this time.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime didn’t even notice the next roar of thunder.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>